Sword master - Luffy x Zoro fan fiction
by LittleYaoiKitten
Summary: A fairly short, smutty hard yaoi fan fiction. Luffy is the master of the sword master ...


"Caaa-!"

How pathetic. My wimpy shouts, I couldn't even finish them.

"Ca-ptain!"

I couldn't bring myself to look at him either. I could feel the tears running down my reddened face.

"Hehehe"

"you're funny Zoro!"

He had that big stupid grin on his face.

I could feel him staring down at me, watching my pitiful expression. Obeying the captain was hard at times like these.

My hands bound tightly with my own signature bandana, I felt him tug the remaining leg of my pants off. My naked body, spread out in front of him. I could feel every bit of myself burning up as his eyes wandered all over me.

"Woah, Zoro, you're hard already?!"

He said, moving in on my naked crotch. His mouth so close, I could feel his breath, forcing me to squirm underneath him like some sort of victim. I felt so helpless, whilst he could never take these times seriously.

Whenever I could bring myself to look at him, he was grinning like an idiot.

"Ughhh-ahhh!"

Without warning, luffy grabbed my throbbing thing between his lips and took it all the way to the back of his throat.

"Lu-!"

It was no use, I couldn't even bring myself to shout his name. I could feel it coming. Forcing myself not to let any out was only making my eyes well up more.

He played around with it in his mouth, took it out and let his tongue stroke and tickle the under side of my shaft whilst his lips locked around the tip. I could feel his drool dripping and running down over my balls. Just as I thought I could hold it in no longer, he took it out of his mouth and sat back onto his knees. I watched as my captain undressed, revealing an erection that looked ready to burst.

"It's not enough, is it? To just come from here" he said, pushing down with his finger on my sensitive tip.

"Gahhh-"

I shook beneath him, momentarily unable to find the words to respond.

"Answer!"

He yelled, applying more pressure to the end of my thing, forcing another whiney moan out of me.

"It's.. It's not enough!"

I cried out,

"In me- I want my captain in me!"

I was busy trying to hide my disgraceful face, but I could tell Luffy was satisfied with my answer. Still attempting to hide my face, I didn't resist when he threw me onto my front. I let out a yelp as he grabbed my hips and pulled me to my hands and knees, lifting my ass toward his face.

"CAPTAAAIN-!"

I let out another helpless cry as he jabbed his tongue directly in to me, swirling it around my hole.

It was no use.

"Captain, I'm cominggg!"

I cried out, releasing all over my muscular stomach and the floor beneath me. I collapsed into my own mess, feeling defeated. Luffy lifted my hips up again, and harshly slipped his finger into my dripping ass hole. Before I had time to respond he thrust in a second finger. I clenched my ass cheeks together tightly and let out a painful groan.

"Open wider!"

Luffy ordered, clapping my tight wet ass with his hand, leaving a burning red mark. I bit my lip to avoid crying out and tensed up even more attempting to hold back the tears.

As I could feel him roughly grinding and stirring up the inside of my ass, he grabbed my face, squeezing my cheeks, and turned my face toward him. Taking a good look at me, he let out another chuckle.

"You look so weak, Zoro. That expression, doesn't suit you at all!"

He's always such a cheeky bastard, it pisses me off! But no matter how many times he violates and humiliates me like this, he will always be my captain... And I have no choice but to obey the captains orders.

Three fingers now, grinding and turning my insides. I couldn't take anymore.

"Captain, please sto-!"

He ran his hand through my hair and pulled my head back, then quickly yanked his fingers out from my ass, and stuck all three in my open, moaning mouth.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do!"

He taunted, pressing his erection into to me and biting hard in to the back of my neck. The sharp pain caused my mouth to shout out and open up on luffys fingers. Stubborn as ever, my captain hooked his fingers back into my drooling mouth, tugging hard, making me wince. With one hand stuffed in my mouth and his other pulling my ass apart, I felt him thrusting in between my ass cheeks just rubbing up and down my drenched crack.

"You're such a tease" I sobbed.

I felt my captain suddenly twitch.

Heavily panting, he yelled at me between breaths "Who you calling a... a tease!"

I felt a sharp pain as he thrusted directly into my entrance, my ass swallowed him up entirely. I felt my insides burn as he filled me with his cum. The feeling rendered me speechless. Heavy groans and whimpers were the only sounds my voice could make.

"Nn~ don't.."

"d-don't pull..AHH!"

There was a loud, wet-sounding slosh as he pulled out. I could feel his warmth leaking out of me.

I came again, splattering the floor with my shameful liquid.

"Did it feel that nice? Feeling my juice leak out of your pussy?"

He said, rubbing around my hole with his thumb whilst pinching my ass cheek. I turned my head, his other fingers still firmly hooked inside my mouth, and I looked up at his face giving him a sorry look. That smile again. Why the hell was he smiling?!... What was he planning?

"Hehehe, sword master Zoro..."

"Sword master, eh?"

His laugh was definitely mischievous.

I felt a shiver run down my spine, my shoulders shook at the thought. How was he planning to mess with me this time? He let go of my mouth, allowing me to flop back onto the floor, and stood up. What was this bastard planning?!

"Zoro"

He called my name, I span around to watch what he was doing.

"Wha-?!"

I felt my eyes widen as I saw him towering over me with my katana in his hand. His usually idiotic smile became terrifying.

"Oi, that's m-"

I choked as he tightly grabbed my waist and elevated my hips. He pinched my face and forced me to watch as he licked the hilt of my katana, loudly slurping, as if he was mocking me. He smiled widely again, and chuckled before ramming the hilt of my katana into my cum filled ass. I howled in pain, and lost all strength in my arms, falling onto my face. With my sword still deep inside me, Luffy threw my limp body over laying me facing up at him on my back. He then threw my legs up over my self, so my ass was facing directly up at him, and held my hunched over back against his sweating abs.

Now we could both watch his humiliating, evil plan play out. My jaw was aching from keeping my mouth open with constant moaning, and my vision was blurred with tears. I had no fight left in me. All I could do was watch as Luffy thrusted my own katana in and out of me. He pulled it right to the end, so that the tip was only just inside of me, then quickly pushed it back in as far as my body would let it go. I felt the inside of my ass being torn and opened up with every thrust of the sword. This pain, was unbearable... But I didn't want it to end. I wanted more. I wanted him -my captain, inside of me.

"Captai-nn?"

I cried out with what little breath I had. He shoved the hilt into me until it hit the end, then twisted it in even deeper, causing me to cry out louder than ever before. He left it deep inside me before leaning in toward me, his face almost touching mine.

"What is it, sword master?"

He asked, patronisingly, showing his teeth with another scary smile.

"I want yours capt-ainnn"

I groaned trying to hide my shameful face.

Luffy grabbed under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him, as if he wanted to inspect my expression.

"What do you want, slut?"

He asked, staring into my sorry eyes.

"I- I want my captain's"

I pleaded tearfully, our eyes still locked.

Luffy threw his hand up and aggressively grabbed my throat, pinning me to the floor.

"Say it!" ,he demanded, our gaze still unbroken.

"I want my captains cock, I want it inside' me!"

I pleaded,

"I want captain to stuff my insides with his big thing!.. I want him to open me up and shoot his dick juice inside of me!"

Luffy's gaze softened and a smile crept across his face. He finally had me beg for it like this. It was so embarrassing, but he always had his way. He pulled on the katana, I could feel it sliding up the inside walls of my ass.

"Your greedy pussy is clinging on to it, Zoro..."

"Let go!"

he commanded bringing his hand down hard on me, leaving another scorching mark.

"AHHHH-!"

"Don't spank me!"

I pleaded with my captain like a little girl. He responded by slapping me again, only harder. The sudden sting made my ass spasm, pushing out the dripping hilt, and allowing it to fall clattering onto the floor. After adjusting, more liquid spilled out, making a slippery mess of my wet and torn up ass hole. I felt crippling pain and relief as I lay waiting.

"What a mess.."

Luffy complained,

"You'd better clean this up after, you filthy slut!"

Luffy made fun of me whilst lining up his large hard penis. He harshly grabbed my hips and pulled me onto him, thrusting all the way in. My limp legs hung over his shoulders as he violently pounded me.

"Ah, you're so wet Zoro" "I can hear it every time our body's hit together!" he moaned.

"You're sucking me in-nn!"

"Your pussy is so greedy, It's swallowed me whole!"

It was so embarrassing, hearing him speak that way. But my trail of thought was broken as Luffy turned me on to my front and put me on my hands and knees.

"You want more, don't ya'?"

He teased, as he leaned in closer and licked the side of my face.

He then pushed his thumb into my dick filled ass, and reached around and massaged my stiff cock with his other hand.

"Captain, I'm about to cum agai-"

"NO!", Luffy interrupted.

"You' cum when I say you can! You slut!" he ordered.

He then shoved his other thumb into my ass, pulling them opposite ways and stretching my hole wide apart so he could see into me. He began thrusting even harder and faster than before. With every thrust he hit the end, always pushing against my body's limit.

"Aghh, Zoro... This view" he panted.

"I can't much longer..I'm gunna-!'"

"Me too!" I cried in reply.

"Please captain, shoot your juice into my slutty pussy! I'll drink it all up~nn.."

"nn-PLEASE! CAPT-nn!"

With that, Luffy's speed increased. Slapping against me at an impossible pace. I hated having to beg, but it was the only thing he responded to.

Neither of us could hold it any longer.

"Captainnnn!"

We both let out one last long moan as Luffy grabbed me and pulled me onto him, thrusting into my deepest place, and releasing his hot load inside of my destroyed ass hole. As I tightened around him squeezing out every last bit of his cum, I squirted out all over myself. We both collapsed into my mess, panting. As soon as he caught his breath, Luffy pulled out, allowing his hot liquid to spill out of my ass. I lay there unable to move, my body was slippery, soaked with sweat and cum. My face was damp with my own tears, and red with embarrassment.

"Here"

Luffy pushed my sticky sword into my mouth.

"Clean up"

He said, coldly dropping it in front of me then proceeding to casually dress himself like nothing had happened.

I still couldn't bring myself to move, not to mention my hands were still bound. I swear when I break free, I'll make him sorry! Grrr, he pisses me off so much! Next time it will be his turn. We'll see just how far the rubber man can stretch...


End file.
